Broken
by Kativa-chan
Summary: Sequel to Replacement. After what happened with Kakashi, will Naruto let someone love him? Or is he truly broken beyond repair? If Kakashi seemed to get over him, why is he watching him out of the corner of his eye? Will this end up in happiness or death? Yaoi. Minor one-sided pairings.
1. Unrequited Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and do not make a profit out of the writing of this fanfiction

Warnings: Yaoi, self-mutation, suicide attempts, death(?) some OOC. This story is meant to be very dark and sad. So if you don't like major angst, turn back now. I'm warning you.

So here is the sequel to 'Replacement' that I said I'd post!

* * *

><p><em>The wounds of love can only be healed by the one who made them <em>~ **Syrus Publilius**

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

"_Deeper_," He whispered breathlessly, as his hands shook, the kunai almost slide out of his hand, but he kept a firm grip on it, not wanting to halt what he was doing. "It has to be deeper in order to hurt more! In order to scar so the Kyuubi won't heal it. Deeper so the pain is greater than the pain in my heart." He whispered as he dug the kunai deeper into his wrist, dragging it across his skin. He panted and closed his eyes in pain as the blood dripped onto the floor and sink, mixing with that water that was there, causing it to turn pink as it washed down the drain.

It had been four and a half months since that fateful night. Four and a half months since they made love. Four and a half months since Kakashi proclaimed his undying love for Naruto. Four and a half months since he was lied to, betrayed.

Naruto didn't blame Obito at all for what had happened. The poor guy had suffered enough, and he didn't need any added pressure. Especially since Obito liked Naruto a lot. Obito saw him as the little brother he never had, and Naruto liked that, because he also liked Obito. Naruto didn't even blame Kakashi, because Naruto believed that there was good in everyone. Even after all the pain Kakashi had brought him, he still couldn't be mad, he couldn't hate him, because despite everything, he still loved him. They say that if you truly love someone, sometimes it means you have to let them go, no matter how much it hurts.

Love was a very powerful thing, Naruto believed. It was painful and beautiful at the same time. It was worth experiencing, even if you lost everything in the process. There was a reason it was worth fighting for, because it's everything that it's cracked up to be. It was worth everything and so much more.

"Naruto, are you here?" Yamato called out from the kitchen, and Naruto froze. He wiped off the bloody kunai and shoved it in his holster. He quickly wrapped some gauze around each one of his wrists, hoping it would cover up the long gashes he had on his wrists.

He grabbed his jacket and pulled it on. He placed his hand on the doorknob and stared at it, it was shaking. It was now that Naruto noticed that his entire body was shaking, not only that, he felt dizzy, and was slightly pale. Most likely from the loss of blood.

"Naruto? Are you here?" Yamato called out again. Naruto closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, hoping to calm himself down, and opened the door.

"Yamato-taichou! I'm right here." He said jokingly as he put on his mask. No one needed to know what he was doing. He was Konoha's number one prankster, and he intended to keep it that way. Even if they found out, what did it matter? He truly was an unloved monster.

Sure, he had his friends, who loved him, but that was platonic love, something completely different to what he felt for Kakashi (and Sasuke). It wasn't enough. People who grew up alone needed to be loved more than anyone else. Naruto needed to be loved romantically, but he came to the conclusion that he couldn't be loved. Not in the sense he wanted to be at least. Sasuke and Kakashi unknowingly taught him that.

"Are you okay? You look a bit pale." Yamato asked when he finally got a good look at the young ninja.

"Yeah! I just didn't get enough sleep last night. I was too anxious to train today. We only have a month and a half to rescue Sasuke before Orochimaru takes his body." Naruto said. Yamato had no reason to doubt him, because Naruto was still bent on getting Sasuke back.

"No, there will be no training today Naruto," Yamato began, but Naruto was shocked at the news, and interrupted him.

"WHAT? Are you crazy Yamato-taichou? I have to train, I have to get stronger, because I have to help Sasuke!" Naruto yelled out.

"That's the thing Naruto…"

"Eh?" Naruto responded when Yamato paused for a moment, almost as if he was afraid to say what he was planning on saying.

"Uchiha Sasuke has returned on his own."

* * *

><p>I know Naruto is strong, but remember, he is only human. And what Kakashi did to him, it was painful, he finally felt loved, only to find out that he was just being used. Please tell me what you think!<p> 


	2. Lost Love

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto and do not make a profit out of the writing of this fanfiction

**Warnings:** Yaoi, self-mutation, suicide attempts, death (?), some OOC. This story is meant to be very dark and sad. So if you don't like major angst, turn back now.

* * *

><p><em>It's hard to wait around for something you know might never happen, but it's even harder to give up when it's everything you want.<em> - **Unknown**

Uchiha Sasuke sat patiently in the Hokage's office, waiting for the old woman to come and greet him. She had gone to calm the village, which was now in an uproar over his sudden, unexpected return.

There was more than one reason Sasuke had gone to Orochimaru. One, was obviously to gain power in order to get revenge on his brother. However, the reason he had actually joined the man, was because of Tsunade. Tsunade had asked him to go on a sort of mission to get information about Orochimaru, and to help find a way to completely get rid of his curse. No one else knew of the mission except Sasuke and Tsunade. It was going to be a bit hard for Tsunade to explain to everyone, Sasuke thought. Most people who have thought that Sasuke had gone on his own free will, and part of him did. He wanted the power, but there was no way he'd let Orochimaru take his body. If Orochimaru took his body before he got his revenge, it would be pointless.

Sasuke had gotten lots of information about Orochimaru, as well as Oto in general. It would definitely help in the war that had started between the two villages three years ago.

It had taken Sasuke four months to finally get out of Orochimaru's grasp. Four extremely long and painful months. Sasuke had escaped one night when Kabuto was tending to the older man. Orochimaru had sent about six shinobi after him, but he took care of them easily.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"_Uchiha Sasuke has returned to Konoha."_

Naruto felt as though those six words were going to kill him. Sasuke returned, Sasuke was back in Konoha. Hundreds of questions were currently swimming through his head, and he wanted them all answered! Nevertheless, he sure as hell wasn't going to get any answers by standing in his apartment with Yamato!

"Let's go then! Where is he?" Naruto asked, anxious to see his friend again. He only hoped that Sasuke wasn't going to face the death sentence for leaving Konoha. He highly doubted it though, because Tsunade wouldn't have sent Sakura, Sai, Yamato, and Naruto to retrieve him if she was going to have him killed.

"He's with Tsunade right now, but there's much more to it than meets the eye." Yamato told the young shinobi.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto asked as the two left his apartment, heading for the Hokage tower. Naruto held his right wrist, rubbing it slightly to ease the pain. He had cut much deeper this time, but it was okay. This was what he wanted.

"She'll explain it to everyone once we get there." Yamato replied, watching as the blond rubbed his wrist. His face was scrunched up in pain.

"Naruto, are you sure you're okay?" Yamato asked as he eyed the blonde.

"Yeah! Just excited that Sasuke is back! Come on Yamato-taichou, hurry up!" Naruto said as he ran in front of the older man, hoping he'd get the hint.

"Where can that scent of blood be coming from? Is it from Naruto?" Yamato asked himself, as he sped up to catch up with the blue-eyed shinobi.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Uchiha, you better be prepared to be mobbed by half the village when you're released from here." Tsunade said as she entered the room and locked the door. She had made an announcement to the village, explaining why Sasuke had left, but people still had questions, and Tsunade knew that the poor boy was going to be annoyed for the next few weeks.

"Yes, well, I can avoid them all. Where's Naruto? I'm shocked that the moron isn't here yet. I was sure he'd be the first one in this office when he heard of my return. And what of Kakashi and Sakura? I was sure they'd be here too." Sasuke said. He didn't really need to see Kakashi, or Sakura for that matter, but he did want to know what happened to Naruto, because he knew the blond was hell-bent on getting him back. Now he _was_ back, but there was no Naruto.

"Sakura is on a mission, Kakashi is…well, that's another thing I have to explain to you…" Tsunade sighed. She had no clue what Sasuke's reaction would be when he found out that he had a living relative. She was just hoping he wouldn't do anything drastic.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Sasuke asked, raising a brow. He shifted slightly in his seat, causing his sword to clang against the metal. Although he left Orochimaru, he still wore the same outfit. He found it to be comfortable enough to wear, and better looked, as opposed to the white shorts and blue shirt he used to wear three years ago.

"Well, it's a bit complicated." Tsunade began.

"We have time." Sasuke responded.

"Okay, obviously, Kakashi had a team when he was younger just as all shinobi's do. His sensei was Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime. His two teammates were a girl named Rin, and a boy by the name of Uchiha Obito." At the mention of 'Uchiha' Sasuke raised his eyebrow slightly, interested in what kind of turn Tsunade's story was taking.

"Well, half of Obito's body was crushed by a bolder during a mission. He knew he was going to die, so he had Rin remove his sharingan eye, and implant it in Kakashi's eye socket. Kakashi was a bit, well, saddened after the death of his friend, and realized after he had died, that he loved him very much." Tsunade knew what had happened between Kakashi and Naruto, but chose to keep it out of the story. If Naruto wanted Sasuke to know, he'd tell the raven himself. Although, Tsunade did hope that Sasuke would help heal Naruto a little bit, because Naruto hadn't been himself since Kakashi left him.

"Tsunade, I see no use in this story." Sasuke said, thinking Tsunade was just trying to find a way to waste his time.

"Let me finish brat! Well, about four months ago, Kakashi went on a mission. During that mission, he met with Tobi, a member of the Akatsuki," Sasuke tensed up at the mention of the organization his brother was a part of, but Tsunade continued.

"It turns out, that Tobi was Uchiha Obito. Obito had survived, but lost his memories. Somewhere in the process, he joined Akatsuki."

"That…that means-"

"Yes Sasuke, you have another living relative. He's your father's nephew (1), so, that means he's your cousin."

"Does he know what Itachi did? Does he know he was working along side the murderer of his clan? Our clan?" Sasuke asked, anxious for some answers.

"Well, he obviously didn't know it at the time brat! Don't blame him for anything. He's had a bit of a hard time since he returned."

"Well, his memories, did he regain them?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, yes he did." Tsunade answered.

Afterward, Sasuke didn't know what to say. He wanted to meet with his cousin, to walk with him, and ask him questions. Would Obito want revenge as well? If so, would he help Sasuke?

"I'll take you to meet him tomorrow, but for now, you should go home. Would you like an escort?" Tsunade asked.

"Wait, you still haven't answered my other question." Sasuke replied, ignoring the fact that Tsunade had asked him if he needed an escort.

"Oh, and what's that?"

"Where's Naruto?" He asked.

"Sasuke, Naruto hasn't-" Tsunade began.

"SASUKE!" A voice yelled out as the door was thrust open, colliding into the wall. Naruto didn't seem to care about the fact that it was locked, because he would have opened it either way.

"Hn, hello usuratonkachi." Sasuke greeted, smirking slightly at the sight of his best friend, who was currently panting slightly, most likely from running to get here sooner.

"Tsunade-baachan! What's going on?" Naruto asked, switching his gaze from the Uchiha to Tsunade.

"Well brat, it's a long story. So shut up and sit down so I can explain it to you."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Naruto walked silently next to Sasuke, as the pair made their way to the Uchiha compound. Tsunade thought it would be best if Sasuke didn't go alone, because he was indeed, going to get jumped and mauled with questions. He had protested slightly, but eventually gave in when Tsunade said it was going to be Naruto who would go with him.

"S…so Sasuke, the chuunin exams are approaching again. Would you like to enter them with me? I was away with Ero-sennin for two and a half years, so I never got the chance to take them." Naruto said, trying his best to lighten the uncomfortable silence. He wasn't sure what to say to Sasuke after everything that had happened.

"Tch, partners with you again?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto seemed to slow down in his walking.

"Yeah, okay, you don't want to, I understand. I'll take you home and go back to my apartment. I won't bother you anymore Sasuke." Naruto said slowly. His voice seemed to be cracked, broken almost.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Who else would I take them with if not you? I was kidding." Sasuke said. There was seriously something wrong with Naruto. The once hyperactive blonde let his mask down slightly, and he seemed so, broken, so defeated.

"Oh! We can start training tomorrow if you want. Or do you want to wait a little bit? I'm sure you want to meet Obito, right? I think you'll like him Sasuke. I do!" Naruto said as Sasuke opened the front door to his mansion. Once inside, he looked around, taking in the sight. After almost three years, he was finally home.

"Yes, I would like to meet him. Does he live with Kakashi?" Sasuke asked, closing the door behind Naruto, who completely tensed up at the mention of Kakashi. Sasuke, seeing this, turned to his friend.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked. Naruto was pale and shaking slightly, his eyes downcast.

"N…nothing, I'm fine. Umm, yeah, Obito lives with Ka…Kakashi-sensei. He didn't really want to live here." Naruto told the Uchiha.

"I see." Sasuke said. He knew Naruto was feeling a little uncomfortable, but he didn't blame him. He knew it was a little strange to suddenly have your teammate return after three years.

"Okay Sasuke, I'm going to go home now…I'll stop by tomorrow alright?" Naruto asked as he turned around, by Sasuke grabbed him by the wrist, and he winced.

"Wait. Naruto, this mansion is big, and your apartment is small, would you like to move in here? I have plenty of extra rooms." Sasuke offered. He really didn't know why he was asking his friend this, but he felt as though it was the right thing to do.

"Eh? Really? You want me to move in? How come teme?" Sasuke almost smirked when Naruto said his 'nickname'. This was the Naruto he knew.

"Tch, dobe…it's up to you. If you agree, we'll move your stuff in tomorrow." Sasuke said, releasing Naruto's wrist. The blonde let out a sigh of relief, and walked to the door.

"Okay! I'll let you know tomorrow! Bye Sasuke." And with that, Naruto closed the door behind him.

Sasuke stared at the door a few moments before turning his hand around, so his palm was facing upwards. His brows furrowed at what he saw.

"Blood?"

* * *

><p>(1) I don't think that Fugaku (Sasuke's father) had any siblings, but ah well. I was going to make him Sasuke's uncle, but decided they be cousins instead.<p>

Hmm, I know the whole 'Tsunade planned Sasuke's leave' may not be realistic and it's sort of cliché, but eh...

Thanks for the reviews, everyone! They make me happy.


	3. Painful Love

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto and do not make a profit out of the writing of this fanfiction

**Warnings**: Yaoi, self-mutation, blood, suicide attempts, death (?), some OOC. This story is meant to be very dark and sad.

* * *

><p><em>"He who has never experienced hurt, cannot experience true love". ~<em>**Tristan J. Loo**

Naruto sighed in deep thought as he made his way home from the Uchiha complex. He casually kicked a small rock as he walked, staring at it as he kicked it. There was so much he wanted Sasuke to explain, but he was going to wait a while before he actually asked them. Sasuke was already going to face a lot of pressure and questions from the villagers and peers, so Naruto didn't want to add to it.

"Hello Naruto!" Someone greeted happily and Naruto looked up to see the scarred face of Uchiha Obito. He stopped walking for a moment to talk to the elder Uchiha.

"Hi Obito-niisan!" Naruto greeted, equally as happy. He wasn't going to let anyone see his true face. He had to wear a mask, because he believed that everyone needed some sort of light in their life, and Naruto wanted to be everyone's light, and if there was a crack of darkness in that light, everything soon be shrouded in darkness.

"Hello Naruto." Kakashi greeted casually as he stood next to Obito. He normally never left Obito's side, almost as if unconsciously he was afraid that he was going to lose him again. He only saw Naruto when he was with Obito, and when he saw the young blond, he acted as though nothing had happened, as if he hadn't broken Naruto's heart.

Naruto slowly let his eye's meet Kakashi's. He felt so small and weak under the older mans gaze. Within a few seconds, he ripped his eyes and let them rest on the mans forehead protector. From Kakashi's view, it would seem as though Naruto was looking in his eyes. Naruto felt more comfortable with this, and he smiled warmly.

"Hi Kakashi-sensei!" He greeted happily, pausing for a moment before continuing on.

"Did you hear? Sasuke's back! And it turns out that Tsunade was the one who sent him to Orochimaru. You should go see him, Kakashi-sensei, since you haven't seen him in 3 years!" Naruto told the man, and Obito nod his head, showing that he understood what Naruto was saying.

"Tsunade-sama announced it to the village, so we all know Naruto. You must be happy, huh? Your teammate and best friend is finally back. I'm going to go meet him tomorrow. I think he needs to rest up a little bit first." Obito said. He knew nothing of Naruto's old feelings for Kakashi, so he was acting casual. Kakashi however, was watching Naruto for any change of expression. When he didn't notice it, he got a bit surprised. Naruto acted so normal when he was around Kakashi and Obito. Almost as if nothing had happened between him and Kakashi.

"Oh! Okay! Well, I have to get home now. I'll see you soon Obito-niichan, Kakashi-sensei. Bye!" Naruto said as he ran past the couple as fast as he could. Moments later, Kakashi and Obito began walking again, and for a split second, Kakashi averted his eyes slightly, to see if Naruto was still running.

**XOXOXOXO**

Naruto panted as he let the kunai dig deeper into his skin, the cuts that were already there hadn't healed yet, and they opened up again as the sharp steel pierced his skin. Naruto closed his eyes in pain as the blood flowed out. He was beginning to enjoy it, because it took away from the ache in his heart, if only temporarily. His hand shook as he slide it across his other wrist, blood streamed down his hands and onto the tiles beneath him. There was so much blood, and it was beginning to drip up his arms as he moved them. His hands shook more as he lost blood and the kunai slipped out of his hand. It clanked on the floor and fell silent, the fresh blood dripping off it and joining the small puddle that had already formed.

Naruto griped his right wrist with his left hand and held it tightly, trying to stop the bleeding. He felt dizzy and completely sick, more so than any either time he had ever done this. He let his eyes close slowly as he fell to the floor on his knees. Had he cut too deep this time?

He had a hard time standing up, and grasped the sink for support. When he finally stood on his wobbly legs, he turned on the water and placed his bloody wrists. He winced as the cold water hit the wounds, but didn't pull away. After a few moments, he turned off the faucet and reached for the medicine cabinet. He stored bandages and any other first aid items he needed in there. He wrapped some bandages around his wrists. There was still blood flowing out of the cuts, but Naruto shrugged it off. He'd change the wraps again in the morning.

**XOXOXOXO**

Sasuke couldn't help but shake the disturbing thought of Naruto intentionally hurting himself.

'No, Naruto has no reason to. He must have been injured on a mission, or during training. There's no reason for him to cut himself.' Sasuke thought to himself as he entered his bedroom. He felt chills run through his body. It was weird being back after being gone for so long.

Before even worrying about getting ready for bed, he walked slowly over to his nightstand. On his nightstand, was his team picture. When he left, he faced it downwards, but it was standing up, showing the picture inside the frame to anyone who had entered the room. He slowly reached forward and picked up the framed picture gently, as if it were to break with the slightest contact. He brought it closer and gently rubbed his finger against Naruto.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'm back now, and I don't plan on holding back. I'll show you…I'll show you just how much I love you, how much I've dreamed about you, thought of you, and wanted you. I await the day when I finally hold you in my arms."

**XOXOXOXO**

_Knock, knock, knock._

Naruto groaned at the noise and curled up, pulling his blanket over him completely, trying to drown out the annoying sound. He was tired and his wrists were sore.

"Dobe! Get up!" A voice yelled out and Naruto's eyes widened. He sat up in his bed quickly, the blanket still wrapped around his body.

"EH! How'd you get in here?" Naruto asked as Sasuke entered his room.

"Tch, it's not that difficult to pick a lock, now get up. We have things to do today, and we can't get them done if you sleep the day away." Sasuke told his blond friend.

"Okay Sasuke…Oh! And I decided that I will move in with you…I don't really like this place anyway." Naruto explained.

"Alright. After we visit Obito, we'll cancel your lease and move your stuff into my house. Now _get up_!" Sasuke replied as he walked over to Naruto and gripped the blanket in attempt to get him out of bed. But Naruto grabbed onto the blanket and pulled it closer.

"I…I'll get up myself Sasuke! I have no clothes on under this, so can you get out please? So I can get dressed. Wait for me in the kitchen." Naruto said, and Sasuke stared at him. They had seen each other naked countless times, and it wasn't that much of a big deal. He wondered why Naruto cared, but seeing as though Naruto hadn't budged, he shook his head and walked out of the room.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief and stood up. He looked at his wrists to see that the bandages were completely red. He turned around to see that his sheets had some blood on them too.

"I can't let Sasuke see that!" Naruto panicked as he ripped the sheets off the bed and rolled them up into a ball, tossing them into the garbage. He quickly grabbed a pair of clothes and made his way to the bathroom. Once there, he unwrapped his wrists, wincing the whole way through, and threw the bloodied bandages in the garbage. He hurriedly turned on the faucet and cleaned off any dry blood that was still on his body. Once the blood was all gone, he reached into the medicine cabinet and grabbed some fresh wraps, and quickly wrapped from his wrist to the middle of his fore-arm, to make it look like and other ninja who wore wraps on their bodies. This would make it look casual. He didn't want Sasuke to find out and ask questions. He didn't want anyone to find out.

Sighing he slipped on a plain black shirt. Next, he pulled on a pair of orange shorts. He made to grab his orange and black jacket, but decided against it. He wasn't training today, so he figured he'd dress casual.

"Okay teme, lets get going now…Oi! What are you staring at?" Naruto asked when Sasuke's eyes traveled down his body slowly.

"What are you wearing?"

"Clothes…"

"I see _that_, I meant the bandages on your arms?" Sasuke asked.

"They're wraps. Plenty of ninja's wear them, like Lee, for example, so why shouldn't I? Now lets go! You must want to meet Obito, eh?"

"Yes dobe, lets go." Sasuke said as he let his eyes rest on Naruto's bandaged wrists. Many ninja's wore sports tape on their legs or arms, it was common, and he wouldn't be surprised if Naruto began to wear them as well. What he wore on his wrists were bandages, meant for injuries, not tape. Which led Sasuke to believe that Naruto, had in fact, cut himself. But he shook the feeling away. He didn't want to believe it, and he wouldn't accept it until he got some answers.


	4. Burning Love

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**Warnings**: Yaoi, self-mutation, blood, suicide attempts, death (?), MAJOR SPOILERS. This story is meant to be very dark and sad. So if you don't like major angst, turn back now.

* * *

><p><em>And think not, you can direct the course of love; for love, if it finds you worthy, directs your course <em>~ **Khalil Gibran**

"A little bit further. Sasuke, are you nervous about meeting him?" Naruto asked as he walked ahead of Sasuke, but he was walking backwards, so he would be able to see his friend, and talk to him as well. Sasuke shook his head and said nothing more as he let his eyes travel to Naruto's wrists.

'Those are definitely bandages, and there are definitely cuts underneath them. Were they cuts from training, or had Naruto actually willingly harmed himself?' Sasuke wondered.

Sasuke shivered at the fact that Naruto might actually be hurting himself. He wondered why Naruto would do it in the first place, and why hadn't Kyuubi just healed them? Was it because Naruto didn't want Kyuubi to heal them? Was that even possible?

"Sasuke! Hello? Are you in there?" Naruto called out, yanking Sasuke from his bad thoughts. He realized that they were standing in front of a house. It was rather nice and it seemed to be pretty big too. Was this where Kakashi and Obito lived?

"Yes dobe. What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"We're here! Nice place, ne? Wait until you see inside." Naruto said as he rang the bell. Kakashi and Obito knew they were coming over, so they were definitely home.

"You've been inside before?" Sasuke asked as Kakashi opened the door.

"Hello Naruto, Sasuke." Kakashi said, and Sasuke couldn't help but catch Naruto tense up ever so slightly when Kakashi said his name. What had happened when he was gone between the two?

"Hello Kakashi-sensei, we're here to see Obito-niichan." Naruto said, trying to act as normal as possible. He didn't want Sasuke to know what had happened between them. He was very good at wearing masks and fooling people, so he knew Sasuke wasn't going to find out.

"Ah, yes, come in." Kakashi said as he let his two students enter his house, eying Naruto carefully when he walked in. He shut the door behind him and followed the boys into the living room, where Obito was currently sitting.

"Hello Naruto, and you must be Sasuke, right? Nice to meet you. I'm your cousin Obito." Obito said as he stood up and smiled. There was something about that smile that reminded him a little of Naruto.

"Yes, likewise." Sasuke said. He wasn't exactly sure how to act around his cousin. It was one of the strangest things he had ever experienced. He thought his whole entire family was dead (except Itachi, of course), but here was his long-lost supposedly dead cousin, standing in front of him. He had so many questions to ask, but didn't know where to start.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone to talk than! I'll see you later, okay Sasuke? Stop by my apartment later on, so we can start moving my stuff." Naruto said. The two cousins needed some time alone to talk about things.

"Wait, Naruto." Kakashi called out before Naruto could leave.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, trying his best not to tense up.

"You can wait here for Sasuke if you'd like. I made tea, would you like some?" He asked.

"No, that's alright." Naruto smiled, covering up the intense pain he felt. "I have to meet Yamato-taichou for some training anyway. Sasuke may be back, but Yamato-taichou is going to finish the training you started me with. Sasuke and I are taking the Chuunin exams next month, so we have to be prepared. Bye Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said as he threw open the door, preparing to leave, but Kakashi grabbed his wrist and pulled him back into the house, closing the door.

"Wh…what?" Naruto yelled out, trying to pull away. Kakashi hadn't touched him at all since that night, and now, the hand on his wrist felt like fire. It felt like his wrist was on fire.

"I haven't spoken with you in some time Naruto. Lets chat over tea, come on." Kakashi said as he literally dragged the other boy into the kitchen and sat him down. Kakashi let him go and Naruto tried to stand up, but Kakashi was faster, and pushed him back onto the seat. This time, Naruto stay put.

Naruto sat quietly as he listened to the calm sound of Kakashi pouring tea into two mugs. He picked them up and handed one to Naruto, who held out his hands and took it slowly.

**XOXOXO**

"If I would have remembered at the time, I would have done something about it Sasuke. I had no recollection of anything. I had no clue I was an Uchiha. He…he boasted about it…as if he were proud of it. I, who was Tobi at the time, couldn't help but feel bad for his younger brother. I'm sorry Sasuke…" Obito said.

"I understand. I still want revenge on him, but I feel a little less, vengeful now that I know there's another Uchiha. If the opportunity arises for revenge, than I will take it, if not, so be it. I came back here for a reason besides the mission anyway." Sasuke stated.

"And what's that?" Obito asked, curious as to what, or whom, Sasuke came back for.

"I came back for Naruto." Sasuke said matter-of-factually.

"Ah yes, Kakashi told me about what happened at the Valley of the End. You're best friends, right?" Obito asked.

"Yes, but I want more than his friendship. I want his love. I love him, and that's why I came back to him." Sasuke said.

"You…love him? That's touching Sasuke." Obito smiled at his younger cousin. Kakashi told him how anti-social Sasuke was, but now Sasuke was admitting his feelings towards Naruto.

"NO!" A scream tore from the kitchen and there was a crash, followed by the sound of broken glass. Alarmed, Obito and Sasuke ran into the kitchen, only to find Naruto crouched on the floor. There was broken glass shards around him, some digging into his skin, causing his arm to bleed. His right arm was red, as if it had been burned by something.

"What happened?" Obito asked as he pulled Naruto up, who looked like he was trying his best to control his tears.

"The tea cup slipped out of his hands, and when he went to clean it up, he slipped." Kakashi answered for him. There was something in Kakashi's tone of voice that Sasuke didn't like. It almost sounded as though he was lying. What reason would Kakashi have to lie, though?

"Then why'd he scream '_no_'?" Obito asked innocently.

"Because he fell, why else? He's a bit clumsy, much like you are." Kakashi told his boyfriend.

"Hey! I'm not clumsy!" Obito yelled out, defending himself, Kakashi simply smirked at this.

"Naruto, you're bleeding a little." Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto's elbow, which was dripping with blood. Sasuke walked over to the sink and grabbed a paper towel, wetting it a bit before he walked over to Naruto. He grabbed the blonds arm gently, but Naruto pulled away as if he had been burnt, causing Sasuke to furrow his brows in confusion.

"What's wrong?" He asked, and Naruto shook his head. He held out his hand and took the wet paper towel from the youngest Uchiha, and cleaned the blood off himself, tossing the bloody paper towel into the garbage once he was done. The cut was small, but deep, which was why it bled so much.

"Obito-niichan, do you have burn cream?" Naruto asked. He right arm still looked really red from the hot tea.

"Yes! I'll be right back!" Obito said as he disappeared from the kitchen, and reappeared a moment later with a small tube of burn cream. Sasuke watched in amazement as Obito rubbed the cream onto Naruto's skin gently.

'Why does he let Obito touch him and not me?' Sasuke asked himself.

"Thanks Obito-niichan," Naruto told the elder Uchiha, and turned to Sasuke.

"Oi, teme? I'm going to start moving my stuff in now, are you going to stay here a little longer?" He asked.

"No, I'll come with you." Sasuke said.

"Thanks for stopping by Sasuke. I'll come visit you often. Same with you Naruto, since you'll be living with him now." Obito said, smiling. At this, Kakashi gasped slightly, low enough for no one to hear. Naruto was moving in with Sasuke?

"Bye!" Naruto said as he led Sasuke to the door.

'I shouldn't care, no, I should be happy for Naruto. But what's this weird feeling?' Kakashi asked himself as he heard the door slam shut.

"Naruto…" He whispered.

**XOXOXO**

Naruto smiled as he looked around his new room. It had taken them long to move his stuff in. He didn't take his bed, because Sasuke gave him one, or any of his furniture, because he didn't need any. All he had were some clothes, pictures, and some other sentimental items.

It was a huge room, with a connecting bathroom, which was located right next to Sasuke's room and bathroom. Naruto knew he'd enjoy living at this place, because he wouldn't be as lonely. At least there was another person in the same house as him.

Naruto sighed as he looked at his wrists. There were old cuts that had developed into scars, as well as the fresh ones that were made last night. They were so deep; it almost looked like they were infected, and Naruto wouldn't really be surprised if they were, because he cut himself often, even if the previous cuts hadn't healed yet.

When Naruto started cutting himself, he thought it was going to be useless, because he thought Kyuubi would heal him, just as the demon had done countless times before. But when he woke up the next morning, to see that the cuts had gotten worse, he was shocked. Why wasn't Kyuubi healing him. He didn't even have to ask the demon, because the fox spoke for himself.

_If you're going to be stupid enough to harm yourself on purpose, then I am not going to waste my time in healing you, brat._

Naruto couldn't help but smile at this. That's what he wanted. He didn't want Kyuubi to heal him, because then he'd feel the pain in his heart. That was one thing Kyuubi couldn't heal.

He could heal anything but broken hearts.

* * *

><p>So some of you seem to be wondering if this will end up SasuNaru or KakaNaru. Well, I can't really say, but it's not cliche.<p> 


	5. Lotsa Love

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**Warnings:** Yaoi, self-mutation, suicide attempts, death(?), MAJOR SPOILERS. This story is meant to be very dark and sad.

* * *

><p><em>Love isn't love if you didn't hurt someone<em> ~ **Atmosphere**

Naruto's hands were shaking as he held the kunai to his thigh. He pressed it into his skin and slowly moved it sideways. He gasped in pain as blood poled out quickly. There was no room on his wrists, so he had begun to cut his thighs. It made him feel a little better, because people saw the bandages on his wrists, but no one would see his thighs. That, and the fact that it was a lot more painful made him feel a little better.

"Naruto?" Sasuke's voice came from the other side of the closed door. Naruto, in panic, dropped the kunai to the floor. It bounced once and slid under the bed. Some blood dripped off and moistened the rug slightly. Luckily, Naruto thought, the rug was black, so the blood could not be seen.

"Ye…yes?" He yelled out, a little too loud for his own liking. His voice was a little shaky, due to the fact that he was in pain. He was beginning to feel a little dizzy from the pain and the loss of blood.

"Naruto, can I come in?" Sasuke asked as he turned the doorknob, shocked to see that it was locked.

'What reason does Naruto have to lock the door? Does he not trust me or something?' Sasuke asked himself.

"Hold on Sasuke! I'll be right there. I'm getting dressed!" He said as he tried his best to clean himself up. However, the blood just kept pooling out, and Naruto had to wrap some bandages around his thigh tightly. He quickly pulled on a pair of black pants and walked slowly over to the door. The pain in his thigh was shooting up his spine, and despite the fact that he wore bandages, he could feel the blood slowly dripping down his leg. He could only hope that Sasuke wouldn't notice it.

"Yes Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he opened the door. He was grasping the side of the door hard. Almost as if he'd let go, he'd collapse.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" He asked, reaching forward to gently caress Naruto's cheek. Naruto winced slightly and pulled away, walking over to his bed, he sat down.

"What do you mean?" He asked, trying to calm down. The pain he felt when he cut his wrists was nothing in comparison to what his thigh felt like right now.

"You're pale. And you sound like you're having problems breathing. What happened? You were fine a little while ago." Sasuke said as he took a seat next to the blond. Naruto squirmed slightly at the fact that Sasuke was so close.

"What's wrong with you dobe? You seem so…tense around me. Is it because I left? Do you hate me? I had to leave for a mission, it wasn't real…"

"N…no, I don't hate you Sasuke. And I'm glad you're back! I…I missed you, but-"

"Yes," Sasuke whispered, leaning forward towards Naruto. "That's what I wanted to hear you say all along." He leaned forward more, until his lips were touching Naruto's.

**XOXOXO**

"Kakashi? What's wrong?" Obito asked, leaning back on the bed board.

"Nothings wrong. Why do you always ask that?" Kakashi asked, slightly annoyed. Obito has been asking that a lot lately, and it was beginning to get annoying.

"It's just-"

"Just what Obito? I'm fine! Stop asking me all the time if I'm okay. If something is ever wrong, I'll tell you." Kakashi said as he flipped over so his back was facing Obito. The Uchiha sighed in response and wrapped his arms around Kakashi's waist, and pulled the grey-haired sensei close to him. Kakashi tensed up slightly, before relaxing into the embrace.

"I love you, Kakashi." Obito whispered sadly into the other mans ear, before letting the darkness of sleep consume him.

**XOXOXO**

"NO!" Naruto yelled and pushed Sasuke away so hard, that the raven fell off the bed and onto the floor. Naruto leaned against the wall and brought his legs up to his chest, hugging them slightly. By the time Sasuke stood up, he realized that Naruto was sobbing.

"Naruto! What's wrong?" Sasuke asked as he sat on the bed and pulled the sobbing blond into his arms. Naruto squirmed in his hold, trying his very hardest to get away. He felt the bandage around his thigh loosen. At this, he stop struggling, with the fear that Sasuke would notice he was bleeding. He couldn't let Sasuke find out, he couldn't let anyone find out.

"Stop it! Don't do this to me, please! I'm human! I'm only human! I can only take so much!" Naruto yelled, pounding his fists into Sasuke's chest in a harsh attempt to push the teen away from him. The raven winced slightly at the pain, but ignored it. Naruto was more important right now. Naruto was _always_ more important.

"Do what? What have I done? Our lips only touched for a second or two before you pushed me away." At the mention of their lips touching Naruto sobbed harder. He pushed himself away from Sasuke and got off the bed. As soon as Naruto placed his weight on his feet, he toppled over slightly, unable to take the pain on his thigh. He tried to calm himself down as he sat on his bed. Sasuke reached forward and caught the blond before he fell.

"Naruto, what have you done to yourself?" Sasuke asked, his eyes wide. Naruto didn't say anything. Instead, and wiped his tears away with the sleeve of his shirt.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, puzzled.

"Naruto, I'm serious." Sasuke said sternly.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I didn't want to believe you were hurting yourself, but the blood dripping down your legs onto the rug explains it all…"

* * *

><p>Short chapter. Sorry! I took some out that didn't fit well!<p> 


	6. Slicing Love

_The greater your capacity to love, the greater your capacity to feel the pain._ - **Unknown**

_Sasuke's eyes caught something strange. He looked down by Naruto's feet and saw blood, and from the looks of it, the blood was flowing down from his leg. He looked up at Naruto in disbelief. He was going to get some answers from him, even if he had to force it out of his blond best friend._

"_What the hell is wrong with you? I didn't want to believe you were hurting yourself, but the blood dripping down your legs onto the rug explains it all…"_

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, playing innocent. However, in his mind, he was terrified. He did _not_ want anyone to know what he was doing, because that would make them ask questions, and questions would lead him to talking about what happened with Kakashi, and Naruto didn't think he had the strength to talk about what happened. It would only make everything much more painful, and Naruto was in enough pain, he didn't need anymore.

"Quit it Naruto! You know what I'm talking about!" Sasuke yelled as he pinned Naruto to the bed. Naruto immediately began squirming, for fear of what Sasuke was going to do to him. The raven began to unravel the bandages around his left wrist, which proved to be difficult, because Naruto was squirming a lot, he tried thrashing his legs, but Sasuke trapped them underneath his own body. He finally unraveled the whole thing and gasped when he saw Naruto's wrists.

There were tons of thin lines running across his wrist. They looked red, dark, and angry, as if they were infected. Sasuke quickly unraveled the other bandage and sighed when he saw the same thing. He looked down at Naruto's legs. His pants were currently riding up his legs, exposing more of the blood that was dripping down.

"Where's this blood coming from?" Sasuke demanded. If he had to, he would rip Naruto's pants off to see where the blood was coming from, but he'd rather hear it from Naruto first. He really didn't want to have to force the teens pants off, but if Naruto didn't talk, he had no other choice.

"Sasuke, it's not-" Naruto began, but Sasuke had enough. He wasn't going to listen to Naruto's lies. He held down Naruto's chest with one hand and began pulling his pants down with the other. It was a little difficult pulling down the squirming blonds pants with one hand, but after a few seconds, they were off.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the large gashes in Naruto's left thigh. From the looks of it, they were fresh and bleeding a lot. If Naruto didn't clean the cut soon, it would get infected.

"Naruto, what the hell is wrong with you? Why are you doing this?" Sasuke asked. His voice wasn't loud anymore. Instead, it was very low, and was laced with worry and anger.

"I…None of your business! G…get out! Leave me alone! GET OUT!" Naruto yelled, pushing Sasuke off him. He whimpered in pain, as the gash on his leg bled more. When he pushed Sasuke off, he moved his wrist's too much and the cuts got irritated, causing them to bleed as well.

"No…You need to clean these wounds up, or they'll get infected." Sasuke told him as he grabbed the blonds forearm and pulled him off the bed. Naruto whimpered at the pain and the uncomfortable feeling of the blood dripping down his leg. As Sasuke led him to the bathroom, he looked longingly at his discarded pants. He couldn't help but feel…exposed without them.

"Sit." Sasuke ordered as he pushed Naruto onto the toilet. The cover was currently down, so he was able to sit on it fully without falling in. Naruto glanced down at his feet as Sasuke searched through the medicine cabinet for some alcohol, cotton balls, bandages and Neosporin. Once they were in his hand, he walked over to Naruto and placed the Neosporin and bandages on the floor. He knelt down and poured some alcohol on the cotton balls, and rubbed it on the gash. Naruto yelled out in pain slightly and tried to pull away, but Sasuke held him firmly. He wasn't going to allow Naruto to escape his hold.

"Stop squirming." Sasuke said, rubbing the alcohol onto the gashes until the stopped bleeding. He put some Neosporin on the gashes and than wrapped them up tight. He briefly wondered why Kyuubi wasn't healing the blond, but brushed it away as he began working on Naruto's wrists.

Naruto was silent during the whole ordeal. He had no clue what to say, and he felt embarrassed. He never meant for anyone to see what he was doing, but he had forgotten how pushy Sasuke was. It was only a matter of time until the Uchiha found out, and Naruto supposed it was sooner or later…He only wished it was later. He could only hope that Sasuke didn't keep asking _why_ he did it.

"Come on, I'm finished. You should go to sleep now." Sasuke said as he grabbed Naruto's forearm and pulled him up. Silently, the two walked into Naruto's bedroom, and Sasuke pulled the covers off the bed, and helped Naruto lay down. The blond felt so helpless. He was able to do all of this himself, but Sasuke insisted on helping him.

"Go to sleep, we'll talk about this in the morning." Sasuke said as he turned off the lights and shut the door, shrouding the room in darkness.

**XOXOXO**

Kakashi sat alone on his kitchen table, grasping a mug firmly in his hand. It was around four AM and he couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about what had recently happened between him and Naruto.

_Naruto sat quietly as he listened to the calm sound of Kakashi pouring tea into two mugs. He picked them up and handed one to Naruto, who held out his hands and took it slowly. He avoided looking into Kakashi's eye. Everything was so awkward now. He had no clue how to act towards his sensei. _

"_Naruto, why do you avoid me?" Kakashi asked, almost sad. He knew he hurt Naruto, but he didn't think the blond would completely ignore him, and do his best to avoid him._

"_What? Oh…I've been busy Kakashi-sensei. The Chuunin exams are soon, I have to practice for them! So does Sasuke, he wants to pass them too." Naruto said, taking a sip of his tea. He winced when the hot liquid hit his tongue._

"_Ah, the Chuunin exams, that's right. Would you like me to help you train for them?" Kakashi asked as he put his cup of tea down, and walked slowly over to the blond. He rested his hands on the arms of the chair and leaned in closely. He leaned forward still, until he was almost kissing Naruto. Kakashi didn't know what was going on his head, but he leaned forward still, until he placed his lips upon Naruto's._

"_NO!" Naruto yelled and pushed Kakashi away, dropping the mug in the process._

'I have Obito. Why do I even need Naruto? I just used him, he was only a replacement. And I love Obito…so why do I keep thinking of him?' Kakashi asked himself.

"Naruto, wake up! We have a letter from Tsunade." Sasuke said as he shook the blond harshly, trying to wake him up. Naruto groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes as he took the letter from Sasuke.

**Uchiha Sasuke, **

_Due to your secret S-ranked mission, you are hereby promoted to the Chuunin rank._

**Godaime Hokage.**

Sasuke smirked and handed the second letter over to Naruto, wondering if it said something similar.

**Uzumaki Naruto, **

_Due to your personal training with Jiraiya, and your time away, you are hereby promoted to the Chuunin Rank._

**Godaime Hokage**

"EH? I'm promoted without even taking the exams? Yatta! What about you, teme? Were you promoted too?" Naruto asked, excited, making him temporarily forget everything that had happened recently.

"Yes, I was also promoted to Chuunin." Sasuke said. He _knew_ Naruto was avoiding the subject of what happened last night, but Sasuke wasn't going to let him.

"Tell me, Naruto, why have you been cutting yourself?" Sasuke asked. There was barely any emotion in his voice, and he was being stern. It meant he wanted a straight answer, no lies and no delays.

"I don't want to talk about it." Naruto said, turning away from his best friend. He was wondering what to say to Sasuke; because there was no way he was going to tell him what had happened, so he told him the truth. He didn't want to talk about it.

"Naruto, tell me why you're cutting yourself." Sasuke said, this time more serious. He was beginning to get angry at Naruto's immaturity.

"I told you Sasuke, I don't want to talk about it." Naruto said, a sob escaping his throat. He tried so hard to hold it back, but he couldn't take it anymore.

"What's wrong with you? Is it me? Is it my fault?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Please Sasuke, don't make me talk about it. It'll only hurt more, it'll make matters worse. I…I'll tell you, but just give me time. Please, Sasuke?" Naruto begged, holding onto Sasuke's hand. His eyes were pleading too.

"Fine, but you better stop cutting yourself. If I catch you again, I'll force the answer out of you." Sasuke said, his tone of voice frightening the blond. Naruto nod his head, and turned his head away, looking out the window. His eyes widened when he saw Obito and Kakashi making their way towards the mansion.

"Kakashi-sensei and Obito-niichan are coming?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. Why? What's wrong with that?" Sasuke asked, the way Naruto said Kakashi's name made him feel that Kakashi had done something wrong.

"N...nothing, it's fine." Naruto said, unsure if he'd be able to face Kakashi after what happened the other day.

"I'm going to go for a walk, okay Sasuke? I'll be back in a little while." Naruto said as he pulled the covers off his body. He winced slightly at the pain. His thigh was a little sore from the gash, but he did his best to ignore it. He walked over to his closet and grabbed a blue shirt and a pair of black pants. He dressed quickly, avoiding Sasuke's gaze as the coal-eyes followed his every move.

"See you later, teme." Naruto said as he left the room. He left the house out through the back entrance, so he would avoid Kakashi. He liked Obito a lot, but he didn't have it in his heart to tell the Uchiha what happened between them.


	7. Scarring Love

"What. Is. Wrong. With. Him?" Sasuke asked slowly, saying each world as if it was a separate sentence. His sharingan had flared up, and he had a predatory look in his eyes as he starred at the gray-haired man that was standing, shocked, in front of him. His cousin, Obito was standing a few feet away. He was horrified, and he wondered why Sasuke was acting so insane. As soon as he and Kakashi had walked into the house, Sasuke slammed his ex-sensei into the wall. Kakashi did nothing to stop him, however, because he was too shocked to defend himself.

"I did nothing." Kakashi responded seriously, as he ripped his ex-students hands from his vest. He had never seen Sasuke this angry before, and it made Kakashi briefly wonder whether or not Naruto told Sasuke what had happened.

"Nothing? Then what is wrong with him? He's cutting himself Kakashi! There _has_ to be a reason and I want to know what it is! I'm pretty damn sure that it has something to do with you, and I will find out, even if you aren't the one who tells me what is wrong with him." Sasuke stated. His voice was calm, yet laced with anger. Naruto would never put himself down, and he would never cut himself. Whatever happened, got to Naruto deep down inside and really hurt him.

"He cuts himself?" Obito asked slowly. Kakashi and Sasuke looked over to him. The younger Uchiha was too into trying to find out what was wrong with Naruto, that he had completely forgotten that Obito was standing there, watching the whole thing, concerned for the young blond that was like a little brother to him.

"Yes, and he won't tell me why." Sasuke said. Kakashi let out a small breath of relief, because that meant Naruto hadn't told Sasuke anything about their relationship.

'It's too painful for him to speak of.' The Jounin said to himself. Naruto wouldn't dare tell anyone what had happened. What happened between him and Naruto was supposed to stay between him and Naruto.

Kakashi would make sure of that.

**XOXOXOXO**

Naruto hadn't gotten very far on his walk. The blond walked a few blocks, until he ran into the object of his broken heart. His eyes widened when he saw Kakashi leaning against one of the store walls, seemingly waiting for him. Naruto looked from left to right, searching for Obito, but the Uchiha was no where to be found. Naruto, in panic, walked as fast as he could. But as soon as he wandered past Kakashi, the elder ninja grabbed his wrist.

Naruto winced at the pain, his wrists not completely healed yet.

"What are you doing Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, trying his best not to stutter. He never saw Kakashi alone anymore, because Obito was always there, which made every encounter with Kakashi a little easier and less painful.

"Come with me." He said calmly, leading Naruto by the wrist to an unknown place.

They walked for a few minutes, or, rather, Kakashi dragged the blond for a few minutes, until they arrived at Kakashi's destination.

Naruto's eyes widened as he realized what this place was. It was the place that he, Kakashi, and Yamato trained in order to get Sasuke back. It was also the place where he and Kakashi…

"NO!" Naruto yelled, and began struggling. Kakashi's gloves rubbed hard against the bandages on Naruto's wrists, causing the wounds to tear and open up, bleeding.

"Stop it! Stop struggling when I know you want this! I know you have been watching me, and I know the looks you give me." Kakashi said, holding on tightly to the blonds shoulder. His hand was getting wet, and he wondered why. But as of right now, he couldn't worry about it, because he had to weaken Naruto a bit, so he wouldn't struggle as much.

"Kakashi-sensei, let me go!" Naruto yelled, kicking, punching, and biting. He was doing everything and anything he could to get away from his former-lover. He knew what Kakashi was trying to do, and he wanted no part of it.

"Stop struggling Naruto. You're only making this harder on yourself." Kakashi said as he threw Naruto to the ground. The blond immediately tried to get up, but Kakashi jumped on him, putting his full weight on the blue-eyed teen so he couldn't get up. He held Naruto's flailing wrists in one hand, and began to unbutton his pants with the other.

"Stop it!" Naruto begged. "You don't have to explain it! You don't love me, I know! I KNOW! Just leave me alone!" He yelled. Kakashi pulled down Naruto's pants and boxers so they were hanging loosely on his ankles, exposing the blond to the world.

"Good, and you also need to know that no one else will love you." Kakashi whispered as he pulled himself out of his pants. It had been so long since he had sex with Naruto. Having sex with Obito was a lot different, because they typically took turns dominating one another. Kakashi was sure Naruto was capable of that, and had they stayed together, he was sure that was what their sexual relationship would have been like. Right now, however, Kakashi wasn't going to give him the choice.

"N…no! You're wrong!" Naruto yelled.

"Think what you'd like Naruto. But no one will ever love you how you want them too. You truly are a monster, and you need to stop chasing after me." He said.

"I'm not a monster! Stop saying that! I'm Naruto! I'm Naruto! I'm not chasing you. I've left you alone since..." He felt so weak under Kakashi's gaze.

Kakashi tightened his hold on Naruto's wrists. He hated these emotions. He hated feeling this way towards Naruto, and he wanted everything to stop. In order to get the blond off his mind, he'd have to break him completely, so he'd feel as though he could never be loved.

"You _are_ a monster," He hated telling Naruto this. He didn't want to hurt him. But he had to get rid of him.

"No one loves you. You're filth, and you're low. Not many people around here are gay, and there is no girl that would want to be with you." Kakashi said, grasping Naruto's hips.

Naruto's scream of pain tore through the air as Kakashi whispered hurtful words into his ear.

There was no love in the way Kakashi touched him, and there was no consideration in the way he fucked him. No…it wasn't even fucking. It was rape.

Naruto felt everything around him shatter. Kakashi whispered things into his ear as he fucked him. Cruel things that made Naruto's heart break even more than it had.

It had taken Naruto a while to finally get up off the ground after Kakashi left. He didn't know how long he was even there, but when he got up and finally made it home, it was dark out. The lights were off in the Uchiha mansion and Naruto hoped that Sasuke was either sleeping, or he wasn't home.

Naruto slowly and painfully made his way to his bedroom. Once inside, he flipped on the switch and shut his door, locking it to make sure Sasuke wouldn't come in. He slowly made his way into the bathroom and ripped off the bloody bandages on his wrists, tossing them into the garbage. The cuts were red and angry. They were re-opened by Kakashi, when the Jounin had grabbed his wrists, which meant they were probably infected by now, but Naruto didn't care.

He threw off his shirt and tossed it into the hamper. His chest was the only thing that remained scar-less. He slowly unbuttoned his pants and slipped out of them. He whimpered as he pulled off his boxers, which were stained with blood from both the cuts on his thighs, and from what Kakashi had done to him earlier in the day.

Naruto quickly cleaned off all the blood, and put on his put on his pajamas, no longer caring what happened to the wounds. It didn't matter to him if they got infected and hurt more. Either way, nothing would be more painful than the wound in his heart, which had now became a scar.

Some wounds heal, and leave nothing behind, while other wounds never heal, leaving behind a scar that would remain on or in the person for the rest of their life. The wounds in Naruto's heart would never heal, because they were already a scar. A scar caused by Kakashi's cruel words and harsh actions.

And now…

Naruto just didn't care anymore…


	8. Dark Love

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto and do not make a profit out of the writing of this fanfiction

**Warnings:** Yaoi, self-mutation, suicide attempts, death (?), some OOC. This story is meant to be very dark and sad. So if you don't like major angst, turn back now.

**AN**: No, I do not hate Naruto (the character). I have warned in every chapter that this is going to be a sad story.

* * *

><p><em>"Everyone can be great because anyone can serve. You don't have to have a college degree to serve. You don't even have to make your subject and verb agree to serve...You only need a heart full of grace, a soul generated by love."-<em> **MLK**

Naruto tossed and turned in his sleep, remembering the cruel words Kakashi spoke to him during the rape. It hurt, it hurt so much and there was nothing Naruto could do about it anymore. Nothing was going to heal him, and no one was going to comfort him.

"_You want to know something funny, Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he thrust forward once again, earning another broken sob from the blue-eyed blond beneath him. Naruto shook his head slowly and closed his eyes. He didn't want Kakashi to speak anymore, because every single word was like a stab to his already broken heart._

"_Even if you go into a relationship with someone else, or even if you let someone comfort you, it will not matter, because you will be using them just as I have used you. They will be a replacement, and you won't really love them. Do you really want to hurt someone that much?" Kakashi asked, and Naruto opened his eyes wide, taking in everything. He believed it was true, he couldn't let anyone get close to him, because he would just be hurting them in return._

Naruto wasn't the only person in Konoha who was having sleep problems. Hatake Kakashi was also tossing and turning. However, his nightmare was very different from Naruto's.

"_Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto called out, tackling the older man. Kakashi laughed as he fell to the floor, letting the blond hug him. After a few moments, Naruto pulled away, and leaned forward to kiss his lips. About a millimeter before their lips touched, Naruto was ripped away from him, into the darkness. _

"_Kakashi! Help!" Naruto yelled out as the shadows began to consume him. They wrapped around his body and pulled him away from Kakashi. Kakashi stood up, and tried to follow Naruto into the darkness, but it kept going further and further. _

"_Naruto!" Kakashi called back as the darkness consumed him at an alarming rate. At this speed, he'd never catch up!_

_Kakashi picked up his pace, and Naruto reached out with his hand. Kakashi also reached out, and their fingers grazed each other before the darkness engulfed Naruto completely and he was gone. _

"Kakashi! Wake up, you're having a nightmare!" Obito shouted, shaking the gray-haired man harshly. Obito was awoken a few minutes ago by Kakashi, who was shaking and kicking. It wasn't really the shaking that bothered Obito, because Kakashi kicked off the covers, or the kicking, because Kakashi did that every now and then, but it was the crying. Kakashi was crying in his sleep

Kakashi sat up quickly with a start. He was freezing, but he was sweating immensely, and he was shocked that he was crying. He brought his shaking hand up to his eyes and wiped them. In the moonlit room, she stared in shock at the teardrops on his fingers.

"Are you alright?" Obito asked, worried. He gently rubbed Kakashi's back, in attempt to soothe him. He was a little disgusted that his shirt was slick with sweat, but he continued the massage none-the-less.

"It was only a dream." Kakashi sighed, truly happy that it was.

"Want to tell me about it?" Obito asked. He pulled his hand away from Kakashi's back and wiped the sweat on his pants.

"No, I'm fine. Go back to sleep." Kakashi said as he rolled onto his side, his back facing Obito. The Uchiha smiled and pulled Kakashi into his arms, as if trying to silently comfort the man. Kakashi had been acting a little sad lately, and he wondered why. He briefly thought it was because Naruto was ignoring him. Although, Obito didn't blame Naruto, because Sasuke was back, and Obito was sure that the blond wanted to spend time with his best friend.

'I wonder if Sasuke told Naruto how he feels for him.' Obito pondered as he gently caressed Kakashi's hip. From the way the man was breathing, Obito could tell that he had fallen asleep.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Dobe!" Sasuke yelled, pounding on the blond's bedroom door. Sasuke was shocked to find that it was locked, because the only time Naruto ever locked the door was when he was cutting himself. However, the blond kicked the habit already, so why would he have the door locked? Was it for privacy?

Sasuke also knew that Naruto was a heavy sleeper, but he was banging on the door and yelled loud enough to wake the next-door neighbors. When Naruto didn't answer after about ten minutes of pounding and yelling, Sasuke went downstairs to get the key. Of course, it would have been easy to break the door open, but Sasuke didn't want to scare the blond, nor did he want to have to repair the door.

"Naruto, why are you still sleeping? It's past noon." Sasuke said to the sleeping lump in the bed. For a moment, he feared that Naruto was dead, but he saw the lump moving, which meant he was just sleeping.

"Dobe, come on! Get up!" He said. He pulled the blanket off the blond, and stared down at his friend. Naruto was curled up into a tight ball on his side. The wraps around his wrist were off, and Sasuke concluded that the sheets must have irritated the wounds at night, causing them to bleed onto the sheets once clean sheets.

"Dobe!" Sasuke called out again, shaking the blond to wake him up. Naruto whimpered slightly and opened his eyes. The two blond orbs looked up at Sasuke in sadness, something that was extremely rare in Naruto's case. He never showed his sadness to anyone.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked immediately, wanting to help his best friend in anyway he could. He wanted so badly to tell Naruto how he felt, to hold him in his arms and say 'I love you', but sadly, now wasn't the time.

"Nothing." Naruto responded, sitting up. He winced ever so slightly at the sudden and intense pain that shot up his spine and into his chest. Kakashi had been really rough last night.

"Don't give me that, Naruto! Tell me what's wrong! I can help you." Sasuke shouted as he crawled onto the bed, and pulled the blond into his arms. Naruto's eyes widened and he pushed Sasuke away, remembering what Kakashi had said to him the day before. He didn't want to hurt Sasuke, and he didn't want comfort if it meant he was only using someone to comfort him.

"Stop struggling, Naruto! What happened to you when I was gone?" Sasuke asked desperately. After Naruto pushed him away, Sasuke took him into his arms once again. Naruto resumed his struggle, but no matter how hard he tried, Sasuke would not let him go.

"Nothing! Why do you keep asking me? Just…leave me alone! I want to be left alone!" Naruto whined, still trying to get out of Sasuke's arms. But it felt so nice, and Sasuke's body was so warm against him. And his hands were rubbing his back in a soothing manner. He really didn't mind staying like this.

"_You're just using him."_ Kakashi's voice said inside his head; and with a sudden jolt of energy, Naruto pushed the raven away, hard. Sasuke gasped in shock and fell backwards onto the floor. There was something _seriously_ wrong with the blond.

"Dobe, what the hell is wrong with you? Are you going to tell me, or am I going to have to force it out of you?" Sasuke asked, standing up. Naruto frowned. Did it really matter if Sasuke knew everything? Yes…of course it did! If Sasuke knew about Kakashi, than he'd go to the silver-haired man and hurt him. It was possible that he may even tell Obito everything, and than Obito would leave Kakashi. Naruto didn't want Kakashi to be sad, because despite everything, he still loved him.

"Does it really matter, Sasuke? Who cares? Because I don't…" Naruto said slowly as he stood up. He had originally planned to train today, but what was the use? He wanted to become Hokage to make people acknowledge him, but now all he wanted to do was disappear completely off the face of the earth.

"Naruto, get back here!" Sasuke called out from the blonds room as Naruto made his way down the stairs and out the door. He was slightly shocked when he literally bumped in to Sakura, who seemed to be running some errands for Tsunade.

"Hello, Naruto." She greeted, smiling slightly.

"Hi Sakura-chan." Naruto greeted back. There was a slight smile, and right away, Sakura knew that something was wrong with her blond friend.

"What's wrong?" She asked immediately.

"Nothing." Naruto responded.

"Don't tell me that. I know something is wrong. Are you sick?" Sakura replied, wanting to help her friend feel better. Although, she realized it looked like something that had nothing to do with being sick.

"Wh…why won't anyone just leave me alone? I want to be left alone!" Naruto yelled as he pushed himself away. He turned heal and ran as far and as fast as he could, until he bumped into someone, and fell to the ground. His blue eyes stared into the face of the person he bumped into.

"Ka…Kakashi…"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reviewing everyone!<p> 


	9. Hurtful Love

"Ka…Kakashi…" Naruto whispered, eyes wide in fear and shock. Kakashi was the _last_ person he wanted to see right now. All he wanted to do was be alone. However, the world was a cruel place, and lately he never really seemed to get what he wanted. It was almost as if someone was trying to conspire against him in the cruelest of ways.

"Hello, Naruto." Kakashi smiled, holding out a hand to help Naruto up. Naruto didn't take it, and he stood up by himself, brushing off his clothes.

"Wha…" Naruto was speechless. Kakashi was acting as though nothing had even happened, and it was worrying the young blond. Was this Kakashi's way of slowly breaking him? Because if it was, it was definitely working.

"I need to speak with you, will you follow me?" Kakashi asked. Naruto shook his head and slowly backed away, as if Kakashi was a dangerous criminal. Nevertheless, to Naruto, he was, and he was terrified. He didn't want what happened last night to happen again, because while it hurt physically, it was nothing compared to how emotionally it hurt.

"NO!" Naruto shouted, turning around to run away. Kakashi grabbed his wrist, pulled him to his chest, and placed his hand over the blonds mouth to keep him from yelling out. Naruto thrashed insanely in the older man's hold. He didn't want a repeat!

"Stop struggling, come on." Kakashi whispered as he held onto the struggling Naruto, completely missing the two pairs of eyes that were watching him.

"What do you think that was about?" Sakura asked, her eyes following the pair until they disappeared around a corner.

"Could it be that Kakashi is behind Naruto's strange behavior?" Sasuke asked the other teens. Naruto always seemed to shy away from Kakashi, and he never mentioned him, but when Sasuke did, Naruto always changed the subject.

"Yes, it's quite possible. Let's follow them." Sakura said she and Sasuke slowly followed behind them, keeping themselves hidden.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Did you tell them?" Kakashi asked, setting Naruto down near the lake. As soon as Kakashi let go, Naruto attempted to stand up, but Kakashi threw him down, and straddled him.

"N…no! NO! Just let me go." Naruto pleaded, whimpering. He wanted to leave so badly, but Kakashi was making it impossible.

"Good. Remember that our short-term relationship meant nothing to me. You were just a replacement, and something I could release my sexual urges on. I love Obito, and nothing you do will make me leave him." Kakashi said, looking into Naruto's eyes, which were shedding tears.

"I know," Naruto whispered in response, the words stabbing him in the heart. No more. He couldn't take anymore! His heart was going to shatter soon, and no one would be able to pick up the pieces.

"If you know, then stop chasing me." Kakashi stated.

"I'm not chasing you Kakashi! You're the one who's chasing me! I would like it better if you'd just leave me alone! You're hurting me, don't you understand? IT HURTS!" Naruto yelled out, sobbing. He was shaking, whether it be in anger, sadness, or fear, Naruto didn't know.

"You won't come to terms with anything, will you? Should I repeat my actions from last night? Will that help you?" Kakashi asked, reaching for his pants.

"NO! Not again! This is rape, Kakashi! Please don't do this again!" Naruto struggled, thrashing out, and successfully throwing Kakashi off. If Kakashi did that again...Naruto wasn't sure he'd survive it.

"No! It wasn't rape, because you wanted it!" Kakashi said as he adjusted his pants, so they wouldn't slip off as he chased the blond.

"No! I didn't want it! Leave me alone!" Naruto shouted as he ran off, up the hill. He knew Kakashi was following him, but he had to get away, he had to hide, just for now, until Kakashi went back to Obito.

Before Kakashi could catch up to Naruto, he was met with Sakura, who was clenching her fists, staring angrily at him, and Sasuke, who had his sharingan flared up. They were beyond angry, and now that they knew what was going on, they were going to get a lot more out of Kakashi.

"Hello Sasuke, Sakura." He greeted.

"Kakashi…How could you…" Sasuke said, almost shaking with rage.

"Sasuke, whatever are you talking about?" He asked innocently, smiling. There was no need for these two to know what was going on.

"You know very well what we are talking about! How could you hurt him like that? What has he ever done to you?" Sakura asked. All Naruto ever wanted to do was make everyone as happy as possible, but Kakashi took that away from him.

Since Kakashi knew this was going to happen, he poofed away, not having the time or patience to deal with them. Now he really had to shut Naruto up, to make sure he would never breath a word about anything ever again, to make it seem like he didn't care anymore. He had to completely shatter Naruto's heart into millions of pieces so that no one would be able to mend it.

"Hello Sasuke, what brings you here? And Sakura too?" Obito asked.

"We need to speak with you about something important." Sasuke said. Obito stepped aside to let the teens in, and closed the door behind them.

"Yes, what is it?" Obito asked, smiling. Sakura and Sasuke felt slightly guilty, to be telling Obito what happened between Kakashi and Naruto, because the elder Uchiha was very sweet and caring, but it had to be done. What Kakashi did to Naruto was unforgivable, and Kakashi didn't deserve Obito, especially because he may hurt Obito like he hurt Naruto.

"It's about Naruto, and Kakashi." Sakura began.

"Yes, what about them? They're not hurt, are they?" Obito asked, getting suddenly worried. As of right now, Kakashi and Naruto were the most important people to him. Kakashi was his love, while Naruto was his little brother. If something happened to one of them, he wouldn't know what to do.

"Before you returned here, Kakashi and Naruto were in a relationship," Sasuke began, watching as Obito's face changed from worry, to horror.

"However, when you returned, Kakashi told Naruto that he was only a replacement." Sakura finished. Obito slide into the chair, his hands shaking. No…No!

"And Kakashi won't leave him alone now. He thinks that Naruto is chasing him, when in reality, Kakashi is the one chasing Naruto. He…raped him." Sakura said, still unable to grasp the truth.

"No! Please, tell me it's all a lie! The Kakashi I know wouldn't do that! He's loving and caring! And Naruto is his student, he wouldn't really do all that to him, would he?" Obito asked, hoping that these two teenagers were joking around.

"It's the truth. I'm sorry you had to find out this way. But we all want to help Naruto. He's so…broken. He's not like the old Naruto. The Naruto I knew before I left and the Naruto now…they're totally different people." Sasuke said.

"I…I'll talk to Kakashi. Thank you, for telling me, and thank you for being so gentle about it." Obito said. These boys…they loved Naruto so much, and Obito hoped that they would be able to heal him somehow, because Obito didn't want to see a broken Naruto.

"You're welcome." Sakura responded, as her and Sasuke began to turn towards the door.

"Wait!" Obito called out, running towards the pair.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked, raising a non-existent eyebrow.

"You two, really care about him, don't you? Please...just…heal him, love him, care for him. I know you're capable of it." Obito smiled, despite the pain in his heart. If he was going to lose Kakashi, the love of his life, then he at least wanted Naruto to be okay in the end.

**XOXOXOXO**

After a few hours of searching for Naruto, Kakashi temporarily gave up. He was tired and would deal with the hyperactive blond tomorrow.

Walking slowly into his house, he flipped on the kitchen light, and smiled when he saw Obito sitting at the table, waiting for him. But his smile quickly faded when he saw the look upon Obito's face.

"Kakashi…how could you?"


	10. Regretful Love

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, self-mutation, suicide attempts, death (?), some OOC. This story is meant to be very dark and sad. So if you don't like major angst, turn back now.

* * *

><p>"Love gives us in a moment what we can hardly attain by effort after years of toil". ~ <span>Goethe<span>

* * *

><p>"Kakashi…how <em>could<em> you?" Obito asked. It was amazing how much emotion was poured into that one tiny sentence. There was anger, because the man was pissed that Kakashi had done something so cruel to his own student. There was betrayal, because Kakashi had cheated on him. There was sadness, because Obito loved them both and he didn't want to see Naruto hurt. There was disbelief and shock, because Obito didn't want to believe that Kakashi could be this cruel. Lastly, there was hope. Hope that the teens were lying.

"How could I what?" He asked innocently, trying to remain as calm as possible. He, of course, knew what Obito meant, and Kakashi was doing an amazing job hiding the anger that was boiling up inside of him. He was beyond pissed, and all of the anger he felt right now was directed towards Naruto. The blue-eyed blond had just done the one thing Kakashi had tried his hardest to get him to shut up about.

"You know exactly what I am talking about! You were in a relationship with Naruto, why didn't you tell me?" Obito asked, his eyes watering.

"What does it matter? The past is the past." Kakashi stated truthfully. Silently, he made a vow. If he lost Obito, then he'd break Naruto. He'd shatter his heart into tiny little pieces, and no one would ever be able to heal him. He'd be so heartbroken, so detached, that he wouldn't even be Naruto anymore.

"No! You hurt him, you…you raped him Kakashi! Why would you do that? Why did you leave him for me?" Obito asked trying to stop the tears that threatened to spill out of his eyes. He loved Kakashi so much, but he couldn't live with the man if he hurt Naruto that badly, and if he raped him.

"I love you Obito, that's why." Kakashi reached forward to grasp the sleeve of Obito's shirt, but the Uchiha pulled away in a rage.

"No! That doesn't matter. If…if you loved me, then you would have broken it to Naruto gently, and you wouldn't have chased him…you wouldn't have raped him! Why did you do all that to him? He's an innocent _child_! All he did was love you, so…why? Why did you hurt him so much?" Obito asked, choking back a sob as he stood up. Naruto…his little brother had gone through so much, and he hid it all behind a smile.

"He was the one that didn't let me go." Kakashi responded.

"That's a lie and you know it!" Obito screamed, slamming his fist on the table. The cup of tea that was sitting on the edge fell over and shattered, but neither of the two men paid any attention to it.

"Obito, I-"

"No," Obito shook his head, shaking slightly.

"No more lie's Kakashi. I'm sorry. I love you, but I can't live with you knowing everything you've done to Naruto. I'm sorry Kakashi, I'm leaving."

Kakashi tried his hardest to get Obito to stay. He apologized, but Obito didn't think the apology was real. After about two hours of bickering, Obito was gone. He was moving back into the Uchiha estate, and nothing Kakashi did or said would bring him back.

'Naruto, you'll pay for this.'

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Uzumaki Naruto was currently sitting up top of Tsunade's head on the Hokage Mountain. It was a place he'd go to when he wanted to be alone, and no one knew he went there, which made it easier. He was never bothered, and he could stay there as long as he wanted.

'What did I do wrong?' Naruto asked himself, staring up at the sky. It looked like there was a storm rolling in, because they were many gray clouds, hiding the blueness of the sky and holding the sun hostage. It was days like these that seemed to make the villagers depressed.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Down below in the Village of Konoha, three people searching for Naruto. Two of them to find Naruto before the third person did, for fear of what would happen to the poor blond.

"Oh Sasuke-kun. Where could he be?" Sakura asked, worried. They had been searching for a few good hours, and the sky was getting darker from the upcoming storm with each passing minute.

"How am I supposed to know where he is every second of the day?" Sasuke responded, equally as mad. Naruto seemed so broken, and Sasuke was beginning to fear for the blonds life. But surely Naruto wouldn't try to commit suicide, right?

**XOXOXOXOXO**

It was around eight o'clock when Naruto decided that he wanted to go home. It still had not begun to rain yet, but Naruto knew it would happen soon, and for some reason, he felt the need to get caught up in it. He walked as slow as he could back to the Uchiha manor, but as soon as he walked to the door, his hand was ripped off the doorknob, and he was tossed a few feet away. He let his body fall to the ground, no longer caring what happened to him.

He slowly looked up, to see Kakashi standing before him. His hair was tasseled and he looked like he had been crying.

"Kakashi-sensei, what happened?" Naruto asked. After everything that Kakashi had done to him, Naruto momentarily pushed it aside. Something was wrong with the older shinobi, and Naruto hated seeing him hurt.

"What happened? You told Obito, didn't you?" Kakashi asked, his voice calm, despite the anger that was swelling up inside of him.

"NO! I'd never do that, why do you think-" There was a loud sound and Naruto winced, holding his cheek. Kakashi had slapped him.

"Naruto, you've done enough to me. You ruined my relationship with Obito! Do you…do you have any idea how much I love him? Do you? And now he's gone! And it's all your fault." Kakashi said, shaking with rage.

"How is it my fault? I didn't do anything! I loved you Kakashi, that's _all_ I ever did!" Naruto yelled out, sobbing. Why was everything so difficult? He had happiness for a while with Kakashi. He had been so happy being with the older man, and he loved him so much. But then that happiness was torn away viciously

"Because you won't let me go." Kakashi whispered. He bent down and pushed Naruto to the ground, before looming over him.

Naruto didn't respond. There was something wrong with Kakashi, he concluded. The elder man had gone off the deep end, and there was no stopping him now.

"I hate you." Kakashi stated breathlessly as he pulled at Naruto's shirt. The blond's eyes widened but he did nothing to stop whatever it was Kakashi was doing.

"I never should have let you pass. I never should have taken you as a student. You'll never measure up to anyone." He said as he tugged at Naruto's pants. The younger ninja whimpered gently in pain at the words that stabbed his heart.

"You're never going to become Hokage. You can't measure up to any of the previous Kage's. You're trash, and no one would let you be their leader. You're hated Naruto. The only reason anyone is your friend, is so you won't play pranks anymore. You played pranks to get attention, and people hated that. Therefore, they gave you the attention so you'd stop. And you did. They just pretend. They put on fake smiles just to get you to shut up and be happy. All of your so-called relationships with everyone are not real at all. They're all fake." Above anything, Kakashi had ever told him, above the rape and the painful words, this hit Naruto hard.

"NO!" He sobbed, thrashing out like a bull. No more! He couldn't take it anymore! Kakashi held him down, but Naruto swung out his hand, and hit Kakashi in the face. Kakashi flew back slightly, and Naruto got up, and ran.

Kakashi didn't bother looking for Naruto after that. He knew he finally shut Naruto up, because the look in the blue eyes when Kakashi told Naruto that all his relationships were fake, was unbelievable. Naruto had looked so scared, as if he had been living a lie for the past few years. He looked so hurt, so shattered, and no one was going to be able to pick up the pieces. Of course it was all a lie, because many people had grown to care for Naruto, but Kakashi was able to twist the truth to his benefit.

Kakashi wanted to make Naruto suffer, how he had suffered after Obito had left him. But what Kakashi didn't know, was that Naruto had been suffering all along, and he was alone in his suffering, because everything Kakashi did made it harder for Naruto to get close to people once again.

Kakashi stood up and look down at his hands, which were trembling immensely. He wanted to be happy that he finally ruined the young teen, but something inside his heart was clenching painfully.

"I should be happy. But why do I feel so…regretful?" He asked himself.

* * *

><p>Hmm. So I've decided to actually change the original ending of this story!<p> 


	11. Suicidal Love

_How come we don't always know when love begins, but we always know when it ends?_ ~ **L. A. Story**

* * *

><p>"<em>You ruined my relationship with Obito! It's all your fault, Naruto! You made me miserable! It's all your fault that he left me!"<em>

"_No one will ever love you, they will only use you."_

"_You can't love back, because it will be like you are using them. Do you really want to break their hearts, Naruto?"_

"_No one wants to even be your friend, Naruto. They only act like it so you'll leave them alone. It's all fake…you're life is fake."_

"_No one cares…You're filthy…If you die…it would be doing us all a favor."_

Naruto yawned and opened his blue eyes slowly. The dream was reoccurring, and he was used to it by now. He sat up and let is eyes adjust to the darkness. Despite the fact that it was the morning, the room was dark. There were large, thick, black curtains that covered up the windows, trapping the light, and not letting it get inside. It was what Naruto wanted. He didn't want to see the light, because that meant another day had passed by.

It had been about two months since he last saw the outside. Despite Sasuke, Sakura, and Iruka's hardest attempts to get him to leave, he would not budge from his room. He barely ate, and all he did was write something in a notebook he had. When Sasuke had tried to take it away, to see what was inside, Naruto went into a frenzy, and Sasuke had to give it back to him.

His notebook was almost complete, and he could finally carry out the plan he had mapped out over two months ago. All he needed was a tiny bit more time, and it would all be finished.

"Naruto, I have lunch." Sasuke said as he entered the room. Naruto had no clock in his room, so he never knew the time, nor did he know what day it was. It was always Sasuke who came in and told him. And it was because of Sasuke that he knew how long he had been inside of the room.

"Thanks," Naruto said as he took the bowl of miso soup from his best friend. He had given up eating ramen; the food gave him no more happiness. It was pointless to eat it anymore. Food had lost it's taste, anyway.

"Naruto, would you like to come outside with me today? I was going to go for a swim." Sasuke offered, hoping to drag Naruto out of this state. He had tried so many times to get Naruto to leave, but the blond always rejected him. Sasuke figured it was because the young blond didn't want to see Kakashi.

"No, I have something important to do today." Naruto stated, drinking some of the soup Sasuke had just brought him.

"Important? Like what?" Sasuke asked, curious. He felt slightly hopeful. Maybe Naruto was finally going to go outside! Maybe things were looking up now! Maybe Naruto would finally get his smile back.

"Go swimming, you'll see when you get back." Naruto stated, going back to write something in his notebook. Sasuke sighed in defeat and turned to leave.

"I'll be back in an hour." The Uchiha said as he left the room.

"Goodbye, Sasuke." Naruto whispered, closing his eyes. A single tear rolled down his cheek, and then there were no more.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Naruto never wanted anything to get out about Kakashi, but the news was slowly spreading. And none of it was one hundred percent true. News always gets twisted and changed from one person to another. In one instance, people thought that Kakashi had forced Naruto into sex the first time. There people thought that Kakashi seduced the young blond. In another instance, people thought that it was Naruto who broke Kakashi's heart.

Therefore, Konoha had mixed feelings about Kakashi now. Some people liked him, and others hated him for what he did.

Nevertheless, he still lived on. He still did his daily work, still took missions, and still trained. However, there was something different about him. He tried to talk to Obito, but the man just wouldn't see him. He even tried to speak with Naruto, but Sasuke wouldn't let Kakashi anywhere near the Uchiha compound, much less in the mansion where Naruto's room was located.

"Naruto, Naruto…" Kakashi whispered as he walked back to his house. He needed to speak to Naruto. Everything had become so twisted. Not seeing Naruto in nearly two months had finally made Kakashi realize exactly why he couldn't stop seeing Naruto after Obito returned.

**He loved him.**

However, neither his brain nor his heart wanted to admit it. When Obito came back, Kakashi automatically went to him, thinking it was Obito that he wanted, and not Naruto. He was happy while he was with Obito, but he kept watching Naruto out of the corner of his eye. He knew Naruto was sad, but he watched him smile and laugh along side his friends. He saw how Sasuke returned, and he saw how happy Naruto was when he best friend came back.

Although it was extremely painful for Naruto, he forced himself to move on, and Kakashi couldn't handle it anymore. He hated seeing Naruto happy without him. He hated seeing the fact that despite everything, Naruto was able to move on.

Clenching his fists, Kakashi turned around and made his way towards the Uchiha compound. He would get through and go talk to Naruto, no matter what Sasuke did to try to stop him.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Naruto? I'm back" Sasuke called out as he walked up the stairs. He walked over to Naruto's room and opened the door. His eyes immediately widening at the site before them. Naruto was lying on the ground in a pool of blood, his own blood. His shirt was off his he had gashes all over his body. The seal was glowing a bright red, but Naruto wasn't being healed. The Kyuubi wasn't healing him!

Sasuke stopped staring and ran over to the broken blond, pulling him into his arms. Naruto had done exactly what Sasuke never expected him to do. Naruto tried to commit suicide.

"Please," Naruto whispered, unable to speak any louder. The pain was consuming him, eating him whole, and his vision was getting blurry. Sasuke seemed so far away right now.

"Yes, tell me what you want Naruto, I'll do anything!" Sasuke said, holding the younger boy in his arms. He completely ignored the blood soaking into his clothes. He didn't care about that, all that mattered was that Naruto lived.

"Please," He repeated, "Let me die…" He whispered, closing his eyes.

"No! Stop it dobe! Stop being so selfish. Why do you want to die? WHY? I love you, Sakura loves you! Iruka loves you too! And your friends! Why can't you see that? Why can't you see how much we all love you?" Sasuke asked. Everything that had happened between Kakashi and Naruto had taken it's full toll on Naruto, and the blond had given up.

"No…I want to die, please. Let me die." Naruto sobbed. He hadn't been crying from the pain, because he welcomed it. He was crying because Sasuke wasn't listening to him. He was crying because Sasuke wouldn't let him die.

"No! You're not going to die! I…I'll help heal your heart! Pour all of your sadness onto me! I'll heal you!" Sasuke shouted, his tears hitting Naruto's cheek, and rolling down onto his blood-soaked chest.

"I…I don't wa…want to use you." Naruto whispered.

"Naruto, I don't care if you don't love me back! I just want to heal you! I don't care if we can't be together romantically, I just can't survive without you in my life. Please, do…don't die…don't leave me." Sasuke said, pulling Naruto closer.

"I'm…sorry."

"Hold on Naruto, Tsunade and Sakura will be here soon. Just…hold on." He whispered. He had a horrible feeling that Naruto wasn't going to make it. There was so much blood, Naruto's breaths were getting shallower with each passing second, and he was freezing. If Tsunade and Sakura didn't come within five minutes, Naruto would be dead.

"Sasuke, there's a box under my bed. After I…die, please open it. You'll know what to do afterward." He said, closing his eyes, smiling slightly, letting the darkness consume him,.

"Naruto?"

"Goodbye Sasuke." Naruto whispered.

"Naruto?"

"NARUTO!"

* * *

><p>I'm amazed at the reviews I have for this! Happy, but amazed! Thank you all so much for your reviews. I'm glad you all seem to enjoy this story, even though it's really sad and what not. Next chapter is the end of this story!<p>

I've changed it from the original ending! So for those of you who've read this before, I hope you'll enjoy the new ending!


	12. Broken Love

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

Sadness ahead!

* * *

><p><em>The greater your capacity to love, the greater is your capacity to feel the pain<em>. - Jennifer Aniston

It was raining.

The pitter patter of the heavy rain was heard hitting the window in the hospital room. It accompanied the beeping of the machine that was connected to a young blond boy who was currently in a coma, and had been for three weeks.

Every day the nurses watched sadly as the young boys friends came to visit. Most of them weren't able to visit every day, but came as often as possible. There were three, however, that came everyday to visit him, hopeful that he would wake up.

As soon as Naruto passed out, Sasuke rushed him to the hospital. He had lost a lot of blood and had gone into hypovolemic shock. Currently, his wounds were closed up and he was connected to a life support machine. He had been in a coma ever since.

The nurses and doctors and even Tsunade said there was a slim chance that Naruto would survive. He had lost a lot of blood and Kyuubi hadn't healed him.

The sunshine that lit Konoha might be gone for good, and the village was going to be plunged into darkness.

Sasuke, however was sure he'd stay alive, and would eventually wake up. However, the Uchiha listened to Naruto's wishes and gave every one their assigned letters from the box under his bed.

He had called everyone over together so he would be able to give them their assigned letters.

It was depressing, as everyone opened up the letters that were given to them. It was because so many people had learned to love Naruto. So many people learned to tolerate and care for the young teen. In the end, there wasn't a single person in all of Konoha that hated Naruto.

The Sand siblings were present at the hospital when Sasuke handed out the letters. Gaara, the teen who seemed so uncaring about everyone around him, was breathing heavily. He was trying his best to stay calm, but it was. Kankuro and Temari stood on either side of him, trying to cover up their tears. Naruto had been Gaara's first friend. His best friend. And he was also the person who taught Gaara to love. He taught Gaara that he was also loved by others. And for that, both Temari and Kankuro were very thankful for the young blond. Sasuke handed the three their letters, and turned to the next person.

Ino was standing along side of Shikamaru and Chouji, clutching her chest. She hadn't known Naruto too well, and they only went on a handful of missions together, but it only takes a person one time to make a lasting impression on someone's life. As Sasuke handed her a letter, she took it with a shaky hand, before bursting into tears.

Chouji remembered all the fun times he spent with Naruto. The two often went to Ichiraku Ramen, to see who could eat more ramen in a certain span of time. Despite Chouji's love for food, Naruto always won. As Sasuke handed Chouji his letter, he silently told himself that he would never eat ramen again.

Shikamaru always thought Naruto was a troublesome teen, but in a good way. There were some things that were worth the trouble, and Naruto was definitely one of them. He would never forget the Rescue Sasuke mission, and how Naruto tried so hard to get his friend back. Naruto was loyal to all those he loved. As Sasuke handed Shikamaru a letter, he shakily took it, before covering his eyes, not wanting anyone to see him cry.

It was getting hard for Sasuke, to have to give everyone their letters, but it was Naruto's wish, and he wanted to fulfill it for him. He wanted everyone to know what an impact Naruto had on their lives.

He passed by Hinata, Kiba, and Shino.

Hinata's crush on Naruto had long since disintegrated, but that didn't mean that his death hurt any less. He unknowingly taught the young Hyuuga how to be strong, to not care what others think, and to hang on, because the best has yet to come. As Sasuke handed her a letter, she closed her eyes, not wanted to read it just yet. She was crying too hard, and it was getting too difficult to breath.

Kiba was someone that Naruto had grown extremely close to. He was also one of the children that Naruto slacked off with at the Academy, and Kiba regretted never telling Naruto how much he cared. He would never get to show Naruto all the affection he always wanted to give him. As Sasuke handed him his letter, he fell to the ground, slowly, and held onto the giant Akamaru for balance.

Shino hadn't known Naruto well either, but he remembered the one mission he had with him. The one he dubbed as 'The laughing mission.' He thought he would regret showing Naruto his sense of humor, but over time, he wanted to laugh with Naruto once again. As Sasuke handed Shino his letter, the Aburame was glad he had on sunglasses.

Sasuke took a deep breath as he walked over to Tenten, Neji, and Lee. Neji looked crushed.

The rain outside fell harder, as if the heavens above were crying for Naruto.

Lee loved to train with Naruto, especially because he realized how strong the blond actually was. Naruto had so much potential, and he was always so happy. And that happiness gave Lee even more hope then he already had. It gave him the hope to move on. As Sasuke handed Lee his letter, he let the tears fall down, not caring who saw him.

Tenten, out of everyone, was the one who knew Naruto the least. They had gone on about two missions together, but they hadn't even really talked. But just being around Naruto made the sun shine brighter. As Sasuke handed Tenten her letter, she choked a sob, holding tightly onto Lee's hand.

Neji cared for Naruto, and he wanted to heal him. If the blond didn't love him back, then it would have been okay. He just wanted to see Naruto smile again. He wanted to see Naruto laugh and make jokes, and play pranks on people. He was to see Naruto become Hokage. But now, none of that was going to happen, because the fire that had kept everyone so warm for so long had burnt out. As Sasuke handed Neji his letter, the two stared into each others eyes for a moment. They knew how the other felt.

Tsunade couldn't even hold out her hand to take the letter, and Jiraiya had to take it for her, as well as his own. She was crying so hard. She had lost her little brother once already, and now she lost him again. Naruto was a brat, both Jiraiya and Tsunade would never deny that, but his was their brat. This was one reason Jiraiya was a hermit. It was because he didn't want to go through the pain of losing someone.

Although it was early, the sky was dark and gloomy, and it looked very late in the evening.

Sai was an interesting case to watch. Sasuke remembered that Naruto had said Sai didn't cry for anything and didn't show any emotions, but now, Sai was standing still, some tears tolling down his face. He made no move to wipe them away, as Yamato stood behind him, holding onto his shoulders. Naruto taught Sai how to love.

Obito couldn't believe that Naruto had actually tried to killed himself. It all happened so fast. The elder Uchiha never would have thought that he would learn to love someone so much in a short period of time, but Naruto was a special case. His little brother…

Sasuke continued handing out more letters. It was amazed at how many people Naruto liked, and all of them liked him back even more. There was a letter for Genma, Raidou, Moegi, Udon, and Konohamaru (in which Naruto told the young Genin to become the Rokudaime, and fulfill his dream for him. The words made Konohamaru nearly fall to the floor, if his friends weren't there to catch him.) There was a letter for the owner of Ichiraku Ramen, and his daughter, Ayame. Shizune had a letter addressed to her, and even Ebisu.

Even though Sasuke knew Naruto would wake up, he wanted everyone's energy to be in the room. He wanted the positive energy from everyone else, to sink into him. Sasuke hoped, if everyone kept coming to visit, he would wake up.

And finally, Sasuke held in his hand, four letters. They were a little different then all the others. They were band together with a rubber band, and there was a sticky note attached to it:

'_To my most precious people'_

This alone almost made Sasuke sob, as he took the rubber band off. The names on the letters were going to be the people that were affected the most. Without even thinking, he already knew who these four people were.

He walked over to Iruka first, whose eyes widened as Sasuke came closer. He shook his head '_NO_!' and tried to walk backwards, but Yamato held onto his shoulder, and made him take the letter. Iruka loved Naruto like a son, they understood each other, and Iruka didn't want to take the letter, because he didn't want to come to terms with Naruto's death…

Sakura knew she was next before Sasuke even walked up to her. Naruto…Sweet, innocent, Naruto. The boy she called annoying when she first met him, the boy that she used to hate with every fiber of her being…The boy she learned to care about. Naruto taught her that she wasn't useless, like she always thought she was. Even though Naruto had left for two and a half years, she felt as thought he was always by her side, guiding her, telling her to get stronger. One of the best days in her life was when she and Naruto got the bells from Kakashi. She wanted to spend so much more time with him. She would make it her goal to heal him once he woke up. She'd make sure no one would ever hurt him again.

Everyone briefly wondered who the last letter would go to. Sasuke had two in his hand, and they all knew one would be addressed to the young Uchiha, but there was no one left to accept the final one…so…who?

"Kakashi." Sasuke spoke, shoving the letter into the jounin hands. He covered his eyes with his sleeve, not wanting anyone to see him cry. Slowly and silently, everyone tore their respective letters open, silently reading them together. Everyone had shed tears, despite how they acted on a normal day-to-day basis. Naruto was such a huge part of their lives, and now he was lying there, near death.

"No, no! NARUTO!" Sakura screamed. Inside of her envelope was also a pair of hair clips. On of them had the symbol that Sakura wore on her back, while the other had Naruto's symbol on it. Sakura fell to the ground, sobbing.

Iruka whimpered in pain as he finished his letter, within the envelope, was Naruto's forehead protector, with a small note: _Just paying you back for the time you gave me yours._

Sasuke fell to the ground in tears after he finished reading his letter. The necklace Naruto always wore slipped out of it, and Sasuke held it to his heart. This was Naruto's most prized possession…

"No…You weren't hated anymore Naruto! You were loved! There are so many people who loved you! Why couldn't you see it?" Sasuke yelled out, causing a few people to glance over at him. He was crying, but he no longer cared if people saw his tears. The only true reason he returned to Konoha was gone now, and there was nothing he could do about it. Naruto was gone, and he wasn't coming back.

**Kakashi,**

_I never loved someone as much as I loved you. You were the last thing on my mind before I died, I know you were. But I was never really on your mind, was I? It was always Obito you were thinking of. You taught me so much, and I will cherish every waking moment we spent together. Please do not blame yourself for my suicide, and live on, forget about me completely. You've done so in the past, so I'm sure it'll be easy now, right? Goodbye Kakashi, and thank you for everything. Our relationship never meant anything to you, but it meant the world to me. Goodbye Kakashi, until the last breath I breathe I'll always cherish what we had._

**Naruto **

Within the envelope, was a bell. The same bell that Naruto had take from Kakashi during that one training session. Attached to the bell, was a note: _Don't cry because it's over. Smile because it happened."_

Kakashi collapsed onto the ground, sobbing.

"Naruto!"

The rain fell harder.

**Three weeks later**

Blue eyes opened slowly, and groaned as the light hit them. Naruto looked to his left to see himself hooked up to some sort of machine. To his left, was Sasuke.

The raven haired shinobi held Naruto's hand within his own.

Both wrists were wrapped up in white gauze.

'How did I get here?' He asked himself. He didn't remember what had happened after he passed out. He thought he had died, but when he opened his eyes again, he was in the hospital.

"I'm alive?" Naruto whispered. The low whisper caused the sleeping to Uchiha to awaken. Slowly, he looked up at the blond, eyes wide. He quickly composed himself and sat up straight.

"Naruto? Naruto!" He shouted. He reached forward and pulled Naruto into his arms, gently as to not hurt or startle him.

"What's...going on?" Naruto asked slowly, his voice hoarse. He hadn't spoken in weeks.

"Naruto, please...let me show you how much you are loved. Let us all show you how much we care about you. Naruto...I can't live without you. I don't care what we are...I just need you in my life." Sasuke's voice was strained, as he was crying slightly.

"I...I don't know, Sasuke.."

At the doorway, Sakura stood with her eyes wide. The rose she has brought Naruto had been dropped it the floor in shock. Her gasp caught the attention of Sasuke and Naruto, causing them to turn to her.

"Naruto..." She whispered and ran over to him. Sasuke pulled away from the blond and let Sakura hug him. Sakura held him tightly and started to sob.

"You're awake Naruto, you're awake!"

"Yes...Sakura-chan." Naruto frowned. He was shocked that Sasuke and Sakura were crying because he was alive.

"You have no idea how much I missed you! Naruto, please live. For me? For Sasuke-kun...for all of us?" She sniffed as she pulled away.

"We'll heal you, Naruto. We all will. We won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

"Sasuke...I just...I don't understand. Why am I alive?"

"I brought you here after you passed out. Sakura and I have been coming here everyday. Iruka came almost everyday, along with everyone else."

"Ev...everyone else?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes. Neji, Sai, Ino, just to name a few." Sakura replied. She wasn't going to mention that Kakashi was also there every day.

"Real...really? That all came to see me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto. You're loved. Much more than you think. Please...let us help you heal...let us show you exactly how much you're loved." Sakura asked, hopeful. She and Sasuke had discussed what would happen when Naruto woke up.

First and foremost, Tsunade said he'd be placed on suicide watch, under Yamato.

Sasuke agreed to let them all move into the Uchiha estate, and it would work for everyone. Yamato would be able to watch him, while Sasuke or Sakura would be with him at all times. The Uchiha estate was also large enough so that Naruto could have visitors. Part of healing him would mean showing him that everyone cares.

"You're going to move in with me, Naruto. Sakura and Yamato will be there too." Sasuke took Naruto's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently. Sakura smiled and leaned forward, kissing Naruto's forehead.

"I...don't want to see..." Naruto paused and looked down at his lap. He didn't even want to say his name.

"No..you won't. We can promise you that. We'll protect you, I promise." Sakura said.

"I'm...broken. I can't be fixed." Naruto said slowly.

"I promise Naruto, you'll never know pain like this again. We'll fix you so you'll never be broken again."

* * *

><p>Aww, happy ending...sort of. Sasuke and Sakura want to help Naruto feel loved. In the original Naruto actually died. I wanted to change it up though, because I've come to not like death fics at all. Especially suicide.<p>

Hmm, so I can write a sequel. I'm not sure though. It's be about Naruto and his long process of healing and trusting again. Kakashi will be in it too and he'll try to redeem himself. It'd probably lean towards SasuNaru, but the story wouldn't be totally about that. What are your thoughts? Let me know please!

And thanks again for all the reviews!


End file.
